


When Dean Met Michael

by Bbnabhk



Series: Roommates [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Roommates, oblivious destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Summary: Dean contemplates his future, while Cas confronts his past.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Michael (Supernatural), Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: Roommates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	When Dean Met Michael

Dean and Lisa were lounging on the couch together, casually scrolling through their respective phones.

“Cas is on his way home and wants to know if he should pick up dinner,” Dean said, looking up from his device. “Should I tell him the burger place?”

“Yeah, sure,” she replied absently.

“You want your usual salad?” Dean was already typing up a response.

“Mmmhmm.” She turned her phone to him. “What do you think of this place?”

He glanced at her phone. “That’s an apartment, babe. They don’t sell food.” 

She rolled her eyes. “No, silly, to live.”

Dean frowned. “What’s wrong with your current place?” 

“My roommate is moving in with her boyfriend.”

He reached over and flipped through the pictures on her phone. He whistled when the rent caught his eye. “That’s expensive for a one-bedroom!”

“It wouldn’t be for two people,” she commented.

“Who’s going to want to share a one-bedroom with you?” Dean asked, oblivious to her intimation.

“Well, I was hoping you would.” Lisa turned to him expectantly.

“Oh.” Dean nodded slowly. “That’s, uh, something to think about.”

“What’s there to think about? I spend most nights here with you anyways.”

“Well,” Dean held out a finger as he listed out reasons, “one, my lease isn’t up yet. Two, if you see too much of me, you might get sick of me. And three, Cas. We’ve lived together for three years. I can’t just leave him here by himself.”

“Cas is a sweetheart. He’ll find another roommate in no time, which means he’ll still be here for the remainder of the lease.”

Dean sighed. “I don’t know, Lisa.”

“Don’t you think this is the next eventual step in our relationship?” she questioned. She sat up and turned to him, eyes boring into him.

“Yeah, but this has been my home for years. I don’t know if I’m ready to give it up.”

She nodded. “I understand. At least think about it, okay?”

He smiled at her. “Sure. I’ll think about it.” He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

“You know,” she said, deepening the kiss, “if we lived together, we could do this without worrying about a roommate walking in on us.” Her hand travelled south, rubbing against Dean’s groin.

“You do make a very valid point,” he replied, slipping a hand under her shirt.

The sound of keys at the door made them pull apart immediately. “And there’s my point proven,” she said, straightening her blouse.

Cas came tumbling in with his briefcase and two paper bags with grease shining through.

“Is it bad that the restaurant recognized my voice and knew our order already?” Cas asked as he dropped everything unceremoniously onto the dining table.

Dean laughed. “You do have a very distinctive voice.”

Cas tilted his head to the side. “Do I?”

“‘Hello, Dean,’” Dean imitated in his best gravelly voice.

Lisa giggled. “‘Hello, Dean,’” she tried as well.

“I don’t sound like that!” Cas argued. He brought the bags of food to the couch and took a seat next to Lisa.

“Oh, sweetie, I love your voice.” She patted his leg affectionately.

“Yeah, me too,” Dean agreed before his brain could stop him. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. “Thanks for getting dinner, man.”

“No problem. The waitress gave me her number again. I don’t have the heart to tell her I’m gay.” Cas looked down at his burger in remorse. “But these burgers are worth it. They make me very happy.” His lips curled up into a smile after his first bite.

“You are so weird,” Dean commented, shaking his head fondly.

“So, Cas,” Lisa started. She clicked into her phone and held up the pictures of the apartment. Dean nudged her with his foot when he saw the screen, but she continued. “What do you think of this place?”

Cas nodded earnestly. “It’s nice. Are you moving?”

“I’m thinking about it. I’m trying to convince this one to move in with me. What are your thoughts?”

“Oh.” Cas looked over to Dean, who hoped his eyes didn’t show his apprehension. “Well, that might actually work out for the best. I have an interview for a supervisor position next Monday, but the position is in Dodge City.”

“Dodge City is three hours away!” Dean exclaimed.

“I know, Dean. I would have to relocate.” Cas searched his face for an answer to an unasked question.

“I’d really miss you,” Dean admitted.

“But you would have Lisa here to take my place,” Cas stated.

“It really wouldn’t be the same without you,” Dean said honestly. He tossed the wrapper to his burger into the bag and grabbed his second one. He stared at it for a long while, appetite suddenly gone.

Cas shrugged. “Maybe I won’t go to the interview. What’s in Dodge City anyways?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, relieved to hear Cas had changed his mind.

—-

“Let’s go out tonight!” Dean said the next night, clapping his hands together. 

“Where’s Lisa?” Cas asked, looking around for the brunette.

“Lisa is out with her friends, so I want to go out with mine.” Dean paused. “That didn’t sound right.”

“No, it didn’t,” Cas laughed. “How about that place across from the diner? We can grab dinner there first.”

“Or,” Dean said excitedly, ”we can go to that steakhouse.”

Cas groaned. “The one with the mechanical bull?” He sounded less than enthused.

“Come on,” Dean said, slapping his shoulder, “it’ll be fun. My treat! I’ll even buy you one of those beers they serve in a cowboy boot.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ll need something stronger than that,” Cas muttered dryly.

—-

They seated themselves at the bar of the restaurant and immediately ordered drinks.

“See,” Dean said, turning around in his seat to look at the rest of the restaurant. “This isn’t so bad.”

Cas took a gulp of his whiskey before turning as well. “You’ve certainly taken me to worse places.”

“Hey, that one place was Charlie’s idea, and I had fun!” Dean swung back around as their server walked up. “Two steaks, one medium and one rare, with fries and two more whiskeys, please.”

“I’m not even finished with my first one,” Cas protested.

“Drink up. I want to see you on that mechanical bull by the end of the night,” Dean teased.

“No, Dean.”

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that,” he joked. “I’ll be right back.” He gestured towards the restrooms.

By the time he returned, someone else had taken his place beside Cas, leaning against the bar counter and uncomfortably close to his friend. The man was whispering something into Cas’s ear, rubbing his arm as he did so. By the looks of it, Cas was not welcoming the attention.

Dean sidled up next to Cas and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, flicking the other man’s hand off his friend. “This guy bothering you?” he asked, eyeing the other man up and down.

“I didn’t realize you were here with someone. I’m Michael.” The man held his hand out for Dean to shake, but Dean left it hanging.

“Michael?” Dean turned to Cas in disbelief. “As in your ex, Michael?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah.”

“And you are?” Michael asked. Dean swore he heard condescension dripping in his voice.

Dean puffed his chest out and took a step forward, pushing Cas protectively behind him. “I’m the man he’s been living with for the past three years.”

Michael scoffed. “So right after we broke up. You didn’t waste any time, Castiel.”

“Well, anything’s a step up from a mentally abusive son of a bitch like you,” Dean snapped.

“Is that the sob story he fed you?” Michael leaned over to address Cas. “You do know how to get someone to pity you.”

Dean shoved him back. “You don’t get to talk to him. You lost that right a long time ago. He’s moved on to much greener pastures.”

“He’s weak. He needs a real man to take care of him. I don’t think that’s you.”

“You want to see weak?” Dean pulled back his fist, ready to launch it at Michael, but Cas held his elbow in place.

He gently nudged Dean out of the way. “Michael, I have moved on, and I’ve changed. I’m not the same man who would follow you blindly no matter how much you hurt me.”

“You’ve moved on with this plebeian?”

Cas smiled brightly at Dean. “Dean is the best man I know. He restored my faith in humanity after you tore it apart.”

Michael shook his head. “You can’t seriously believe that you’re happy with this guy?”

Instinctively, Dean grabbed the back of Cas’s neck with one hand while the other swung him around at the hip. He planted his lips against Cas’s, pulling him into a kiss. He heard Michael murmur something, but he just flicked his middle finger up in response, his lips still occupied. By the time he pulled back, Michael was gone.

“Thanks for that,” Cas giggled awkwardly, sliding back into his seat. “I didn’t think he was going to leave us alone.”

“Yeah.” Dean cleared his throat and took his seat beside Cas. “I don’t know what you ever saw in that douche.”

“He’s very charismatic when he wants to be,” Cas reasoned.

“He’s got the personality of a grapefruit,” Dean countered. “You would have been strong enough to take care of the situation yourself, you know?”

“I guess.” Cas cut into his steak, not looking at Dean.

“I know.” They sat silently for a moment before Dean decided to defuse the tension. “You really need a breath mint.”

Cas laughed. “Well, all someone’s done tonight is feed me steak and whiskey.”

Dean nodded playfully. “You’re right. It’s actually not a bad taste.”

“You’re a really good friend, Dean.” He didn’t know why, but the words made Dean sick to his stomach. He forced a smile back at his friend.

Later, as Cas was riding the mechanical bull, Dean found Michael in the crowd. He leaned in close so that only Michael could hear him.

“If I ever hear you disrespecting Cas again, I will make sure those are the last words that ever come out of your mouth.”


End file.
